


eventual

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bad Flirting, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: eventual 
(adj.) 1. ultimate, final, last, concluding, resulting ; 2. due, expected, anticipated, inevitable, likely, consequent, unavoidable, destined





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own fob

**eventual**

(adj.) 1. _ultimate, final, last, concluding, resulting_ ; 2. _due, expected, anticipated, inevitable, likely, consequent, unavoidable, destined_

 

“Kau mau beritamu berhasil?” adalah kalimat paling mengerikan yang bisa membuatku kena mimpi buruk sepanjang minggu. Jalan pikiran Pete lebih ruwet dari lalu lintas perkotaan dan lebih sulit diterka ketimbang skor pertandingan futbol. Aku selalu waswas setiap kali kami mendapat tawaran wawancara atau liputan atau undangan _off-air_ lainnya. Tinggal mengganti nomina di kalimat itu dengan apapun (acara, konser amal, siaran, dan sebagainya) dan dampaknya membuatku kelabakan seterusnya.

Maksudku kenapa juga aku yang jadi sasaran? Dia bisa memilih orang lain sebagai kambing hitam. Joe atau Andy misalkan.

Kenapa aku?

_“Who would you do if you have a free-pass for a night?”_

_“Who?”_

_“Yup. Anyone. You have a free-pass. Anyone.”_

_“…”_

_“So?”_

_“Hey, you want some hit at your rating?”_

_“Yeah, of course.”_

_“Then, I’ll totally do Patrick.”_

Dan yah, aku harus menjaga raut mukaku tidak kelihatan syok permanen dan cuma bisa menjawab sekedarnya tanpa benar-benar memberikan jawaban sepanjang sisa acara.

Malamnya?

Kurasa aku pasti tidak sengaja menumpahkan botol air mineral yang kubawa ke kasurku.

**—patrick to the goddamn pete**


End file.
